


Wedding Endurance

by dudewall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short Story, Smut, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewall/pseuds/dudewall
Summary: Inspired by some Korrasami fanart. A friend asked me to expand this but NAHHHHH





	Wedding Endurance

Asami hesitantly positioned Korra on all fours. She knelt up behind her and thought to herself how any girl could ever have gotten so lucky to see this much of the Avatar. Asami’s eyes wandered to Korra’s let-down bob, slightly parted at her neck due to its short length. 

_How alluring,_ she thought.

Asami’s fingertips grazed Korra’s neck and traveled downwards, gently defining her shoulder blades and hourglass figure until her hands found a home on her wide hips. 

Asami’s touch caused Korra to stir uncomfortably, and a wave of uneasy shivers visibly reverberated from the front of Korra’s body down to her thighs. The trembles reached where Asami’s skin met Korra’s and sent quakes that must have been twice as powerful through her own body, with the majority of the sensation lingering in her toes and echoing in her head. Asami lost her balance and collapsed onto Korra’s exposed back, overwhelmed by the sudden ecstasy. In an effort to recover, Asami winced and folded her arms over Korra’s abdomen with a death grip. 

_Good thing Korra spent the entire week before the wedding endurance training, because tonight she’s going the distance._

She summoned every ounce of willpower she had and thrust into Korra. Asami was going to let Korra know exactly what was meant when she said she had her back. 

____________________________

One express ticket to hell, pls


End file.
